In the eyes of the beholder
by angel with the scabbed wings16
Summary: naraku is dead and the jewel is hole. now what? 2 girls join our adventure will they be enemies of friends? and what power do they hold.... aahhh they turned inu and miroku into dogs! and seshomaru is a cat! what the heck is going on?
1. flowers and kimonos

Disclaimer- only gonna say this once I don't own any of the inu gang just my characters

ok so this is my first story in a long time. I hope u all like it!!!

" " -talking

' '- thinking

Chapter 1 - flowers & kimonos

* * *

**Past**

"A beautiful flower covered field on a lovely day. Twin girls and their mother minding their own business as they pick flowers... perfect," said a man in a white baboon pelt. Naraku watched the happy family devilishly. It would be his first kill and he was looking forward to it, besides the twins would be of some use to him.

"Momma, momma what's this one called?" asked a little girl with black hair wearing a pink kimono. She held up a yellow flower to her mother.

"That Kurome is called a daisy." said the mother as she placed the flower in her daughter's hair.

"What about this one?" asked another girl identical to Kurome, except she had blonde/white hair and wearing a yellow kimono.

The mother smiled as she took the flower and placed it in her daughter's hair. "That Pacciri is called babies breath. Aren't the flowers beautiful this time if year?" said the mother picking a pink flower and placing it in her own hair.

"Yes momma" the girls said in unison.

"Hey Pacciri guess what?" said Kurome playfully.

"What?"

"You're it." she said tagging her sister and running away, laughing. Pacciri sighed, then smiled and chased after her sister, laughing as well.

Their mother smiled as she watched the children play, but her smile soon faded as she fell to the ground, her shoulder bleeding. Pacciri and Kurome heard there mother fall. They stopped their game and ran to her, tears beginning to fall from their eyes. When they got to their mother Kurome bent down to see if she was alive, slapping her mothers face and screaming her name, the blood staining her kimono. Pacciri froze. She stood there looking at her sister desperately trying to wake their mother up.

"I don't wanna see this! I don't wanna see this!" screamed Pacciri shutting her eyes and shaking her head.

"Then you don't have to." said Naraku appearing in front of them. Pacciri looked up at him. Naraku then swiped at her eyes barely touching them but still throwing Pacciri back. Suddenly her eyes turned pure white.

"Pacciri!" yelled Kurome crying even harder.

"O don't worry." said Naraku. "The same fate shall be your own!" as he swiped at Kurome's eyes barely touching them. Kurome's eyes turned solid black, but she never took her eyes off of Naraku.

"Why did you do this? What did we do to you?" yelled Kurome.

"You were born." Naraku smiled as he lifted his arm into the air to kill both girls, but suddenly a pink light hit him and both Naraku and the twin's mother were gone.

Kurome, coming back to her senses, left where her mother was and went to her sister. "Pacciri are you alright?" she said out of her crying.

"Kurome... I can't see it." she said before she fainted.

Kurome just sat there scared, with no idea what to do. Suddenly out of the forest came a woman in priestess clothing. "Come child." said the woman as she picked up Pacciri. Kurome got up and took hold of the woman's arm, just like she used to do with her mother.

**Present**

**Kagome**'**s POV**

It's been a month since we defeated Naraku and got the jewel. Miroku and Sango have gotten married and are now trying to have a child. Inuyasha hasn't become a full demon yet and I don't think he ever will. That just leaves the problem of the jewel. We don't know what to do with it. Kaede and I have already tried to purify it but nothing has worked. We even tried to make a wish on it but that hasn't worked either, although the wish itself did come true. Now Sango, Miroku and Shippo can travel to my time whenever they want. So until we can figure out how to get rid of the jewel I can go to school more. That doesn't stop Inuyasha from coming and telling me I need to go back with him though.

**Regular POV**

"Kagome, Kagome wake up class is over." said Ayumi shaking her.

"Wha... huh?" said Kagome waking up.

"Kagome you fell asleep again." said Yuka smiling.

"O sorry guys." Kagome picked up her bag and books and the girls walked out of school headed toward Wacdonalds.

* * *

"So who are you going to the festival with?" asked Eri. 

"Festival? O the ancient Japan festival?" I haven't really thought about it." said Kagome looking at her shake.

"I bet she's gonna take that jealous boyfriend of hers." said Ayumi.

"Ya but what about Hojo?" asked Yuka.

"She should totally go with him" said Eri.

Kagome sighed and got up. "I have to go." she said as she started to leave.

"Ok bye Kagome" said Yuka and Eri.

Ayumi got up and smiled. "I'll walk you out Kagome." she said taking her arm and walking her outside. "Don't let them get to you they mean well." she said as soon as they got outside.

"I know it's just complicated."

"I don't totally understand what's going on with you and your boyfriend but you should at least ask him if he wants to come. Everyone is dying to see him again." she commented as she walked back into Macdonalds. Kagome smiled, somehow Ayumi knew just what to say.

"Mom I'm home!" yelled Kagome as she closed the front door and put down her things. She walked into the kitchen only to see Inuyasha playing with Buyo. "Where's my mom?" she asked going to the fridge, looking for something to eat.

"She and your grandpa left to go to the store." he said making Buyo walk on two legs.

"Your gonna make him mad." she said sitting at the table.

"Whatever." he said obviously ignoring her.

Kagome sighed and took a bite out of the apple she got. "Hey Inuyasha, do want to go to a festival with me tomorrow?" Kagome couldn't wait any longer to ask. If they were gonna go she needed to find a kimono to wear.

"A festival huh? Sure, sounds fun." Inuyasha replied not even looking at her.

"Wow really?"

"Why not it's better than sitting around here doing nothing." he said now making Buyo do a little jig.

"YAY, thank you Inuyasha!" she said jumping up and hugging him. Inuyasha blushed and let go of Buyo, who happily ran away.

"O I have to call my mom and tell her were going shopping." she said getting up and heading toward the phone.

"Shopping? Is it for Ninja food?" said Inuyasha getting up and following her.

"No I've gotta get a Kimono to wear."

"A Kimono? Don't call your mom Kagome I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back, just stay here." with that Inuyasha left.

'I wonder where he's going?' thought Kagome.****

Next day

"Where do you think Sango and Inuyasha went Miroku?" asked Shippo as he ate the last piece of candy Kagome had given him.

"I don't know but I do wish they would get back soon. Sitting here waiting for Kagome is getting old quite fast."

"Ya and I'm out of candy." he said licking the rapper.

A few minutes past and Kagome climbed out of the well. "Hey guys! What are you doing?" She asked walking over to them.

"Kagome!" yelled Shippo jumping up and hugging her.

"Ah Kagome you've finally returned." said Miroku.

"Yes Miroku it's good to see you, you too Shippo."

"Kagome did you bring me anything?" he said looking up at Kagome with puppy dog eyes.

"No Shippo, but if you go and see my mother I think she's baking cookies." She said hugging Shippo back.

"Really? Is Souta there too?"

"Yes he's there"

"YAY!" Shippo excitedly jumped off of Kagome and went down the well.

Kagome laughed then looked at Miroku who looked a little worried. "What's the matter Miroku?"

"Sango and Inuyasha left yesterday and they didn't tell anyone where they were going." Miroku said getting a little more worried.

"Really? I hope they come back soon. Inuyasha and I are supposed to go to a festival." Kagome began to get worried herself.

"A festival? Sounds like fun." Miroku began to sound excited at the idea of something to do.

"I hope it is. You and Sango should come to."

"Sounds like a plan. When is it?"

"Tonight. You guys don't even have to wear my times clothes."

"Really? Good I don't like wearing those jeans. I hope they get back soon."

"Me too lets go wait at Kaede's. No sense in waiting here."

"Ok." The two left unaware that someone high in the trees was watching them.

* * *

"We're almost back at the village Inuyasha. How are you feeling?" asked Sango looking at her passenger. 

Inuyasha was green in the face and swaying a little on Kilala. "Just hurry up."

Sango laughed. "Now I know why you don't ever ride on Kilala."

Before Inuyasha could respond the village came into view. He immediately jumped off and headed towards Kaede's house.

Sango sighed. "Come on Kilala, Miroku is probably worried about us." Kilala roared her response and flew a little faster towards Kaede's house.

Right as they landed Kilala turned around and looked at the forest, cocking her head in confusion.

"What's wrong Kilala?" asked Sango turning towards the forest. Kilala turned into her kawie kitty form and just mewed before entering the hut. Sango shrugged and entered as well. There she saw Inuyasha and Kagome already arguing about something. Sighing she walked over to Miroku and sat by him.

"What are they fighting about now?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha being late." Miroku pointed out as if it was obvious.

"Why is it so important?"

"They're going to a festival in Kagome's time tonight. We're going to." Miroku pointed out.

"Really? Sounds fun." Sango smiled at the idea. "So that's why Inuyasha wanted me to go with him to find a kimono for Kagome."

"That's why you left?" Miroku asked.

"Yep, I got one for myself as well. When does the festival start?" She asked, turning her attention back to the arguing couple.

"In a few hours." Miroku stated quite matter-of-factly.

"A few hours?!?! We don't have much time." Sango hurriedly got up and grabbed Kagome's arm. "We need to hurry. Inuyasha give me Kagome's Kimono."

"My what??" asked Kagome looking surprised. Grumbling, Inuyasha reached into his shirt and pulled out an off white kimono with red flower petals, lining and obi folded neatly. Kagome's eyes sparkled then she looked up at Inuyasha a little irritated.

"Did you only get that for me so you wouldn't have to go shopping in my time?"

Inuyasha looked confused then angry. "I was just trying to go something nice for ya! You can even ask Sango!"

Kagome looked at Sango who just nodded her head. Kagome, now very excited, jumped at Inuyasha with a hug and a shower of thank you's. Before Inuyasha new it he was as red as his Kimono.

"Kagome we're running out of time." Sango said, pulling out a little pink bag that Kagome had given her for Christmas.

"Inuyasha put her Kimono in here with mine so it doesn't get ruined." Inuyasha, still red, did what he was told. Then went and sat next to Miroku.

"Come on Kagome." said Sango walking out the door.

"See you guys in a few hours." said Kagome running after Sango followed by Kilala.

"So Inuyasha, you just got her the Kimono just to do something nice." Miroku said with a smile.

"Ya, well that and I really didn't want to go shopping in her time." Inuyasha replied, his face finally going back to its regular color.

"I heard that! SIT BOY!!!!!" yelled Kagome from outside. Inuyasha went face first into the pot of cold old soup that Kaede left over the fire place.

"Should have kept your mouth shut." said Miroku trying to fight back a smile.

* * *

ok that was it what u think? R&R I would really like ur opinions should I stay or should I go (starts to sing) 


	2. the first meeting and the festival

Yay, so I've finally typed up ch 2. Sorry for the delay I've had the flue the past couple of days and missed my own deadline. That and school hasn't helped much either ok so I'm hoping that this chapter gets more people interested in this story. Please please please tell me if u don't like it I would really like to know. Arigato!

* * *

Ch. 2 the first meeting and the festival 

"So Inuyasha picked this out all on his own?" asked Kagome looking at herself in the mirror with the kimono Inuyasha had given her on.

"Ya all I did was take him to the village that made it." said Sango from the bathroom.

Kagome looked at Kilala and Buyo who were sleeping on Kagome's bed all curled up together. Kagome smiled and took a picture of the two with her camera.

"What do you think?" asked Sango coming out of the bathroom. Her Kimono was navy blue, with pale pink snowflakes and a matching pale pink obi.

"Wow Sango that looks great on you." said Kagome. "Now about your hair."

"What about it?" Sango looked in the mirror. Her hair was in a high and messy ponytail.

"I think I have just the thing." Kagome went into her bathroom and came out with a pink comb that had a flower design on it.

"Wow Kagome I can't take that." said Sango looking at the comb bug-eyed.

"Of course you can, I bought it a while ago and have never used it." She said taking out Sango's pony tail and placing the comb in her hair.

"O thank you Kagome." she said giving her a hug.

"Your welcome, now I gotta do my hair." she said hugging her back.

"Let me Kagome." said Sango. She went into Kagome's bathroom and came back with two red chopsticks. "Sit down for a moment." In minutes she had Kagome's hair in a bun with the chopsticks sticking out. "There is that ok?" asked Sango letting Kagome look in the mirror.

Kagome looked into her mirror then squealed with excitement. "That's awesome Sango thank you."

Just then someone knocked on Kagome's door. "Come in!" said the girls. The door opened and in came Souta and Shippo.

"Wow you guys look really pretty." said Shippo

"Thank you." both the girls said

"Inuyasha and Miroku are waiting for you outside." said Souta picking up Buyo.

"Come on Kilala." said Shippo, and they left.

* * *

"Come on Inuyasha just try it. I guarantee it will work." said Miroku. They were waiting in Kagome's living room, discussing what they were gonna do at the festival. 

"Ok guys were ready." said Kagome as she and Sango walked down the stairs. Both guys looked at the girls and almost instantly, their jaws dropped. Kagome giggled and Sango blushed at the reactions.

"Are we ready?" asked Kagome pushing Inuyaha's jaw closed.

"Sango my dear you look beautiful." said Miroku picking her up and spinning her around.

"Thank you." said Sango giggling.

"Well if were all ready we should be going." said Miroku putting Sango back on the ground.

They all started outside, kagome with a little disappointment on her face. Inuyasha followed them in silence.

* * *

"Master Jaken when do you think lord Seshomaru will be coming back?" asked Rin. Seshomaru had once again left them, this time next to a river. Rin was standing in the water, her kimono sleeves pulled up, trying to catch a fish. 

"I don't know, but what I don't understand is why he keeps leaving me with you. I have more importance than to be a babysitter." said Jaken sitting next to a rock.

"I am not a baby," said Rin focusing on a fish.

"She's right you know." said a voice from the woods.

"Who's that?" asked Rin looking in the direction of the woods.

"You there, show yourself at once!" yelled Jaken standing up and getting the staff of two heads ready.

A teenage girl with long white hair with black streaks came out form behind the trees. Her eyes were pure white and the expression on her face made her look wise beyond her years, with still a sadness to it. She was wearing a black sleeveless, backless dress with metal around the edges and a chain as a strap(a/n: kinda like a halter top); a metal belt connects the top part of her dress to the bottom; the backless part show's off her smooth back and curvy hips; the bottom part of the dress splits at her thigh on both sides; she's wearing metal shackles connected with chains to her ankles, wrists, neck, and white angel wings on her back. The bottom part of her dress has a beautiful design in white; all of the metal has the same design. At her side, connected to the belt, is a small pouch and twin blades with the same design as her shackles and clothes.

"My name is Pacciri." she said. Her voice held much sadness, but it sounded young and beautiful. "You can put that down I'm not going to hurt you."

"Hump. I don't care if you're a young girl or not, I don't trust you." said Jaken keeping his eyes focused on Pacciri.

"Jaken!" came a voice from behind him.

Jaken turned around to see Seshomaru. "Lord Seshomaru!" yelled Rin abandoning the fish and running up to him.

"Who are you?" asked Seshomaru not giving notice to Rin. "You are neither alive nor dead, human nor demon. I would like to know what you are before I kill you." he said bringing up his right arm.

"I am an angel bound to earth by Naraku." said Pacciri showing him no fear.

"Young women Naraku is dead so you are free." said Jaken acting like he new exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes I know he is dead, or I would not be standing here as we speak. Even though Naraku is dead some of the thing's he has done still lingers. I am one of those things."Pacciri got down on her knee's as if begging. "You are the only are who can help me Seshomaru."

Seshomaru looked at her in disgust. "This Seshomaru will not help the likes of you. Come Rin." he said turning around with Rin at his heels.

"Lord Seshomaru wait for me!" yelled Jaken running after them.

"Seshomaru wait!" yelled Pacciri getting up.

Seshomaru stopped and turned toward her. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." she said untying the small pouch that was at her side. She poured out a white powder into her hand then, holding her hand to her mouth and toward Seshomaru, she blew the powder at him. It hit him dead on, but Seshomaru didn't even blink.

"I'll be waiting here if you need me." she said re-tying the pouch to her belt, then sitting down.

Without a word Seshomaru turned back around and walked away, followed by Rin and Jaken.

* * *

"Kagome!" yelled Ayumi running up to her. She was in a purple kimono with yellow stars. 

"O hi Ayumi." said Kagome. The group had walked all the way to the festival. Miroku and Sango looked like the happiest couple there, but Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't said hardly anything to each other.

"Kagome, you look beautiful. O hi Inuyasha long time no see." she said with a smile.

"Yo" was all Inuyasha could say.

"Who are your other friends Kagome?" she asked referring to Sango and Miroku.

"O Ayumi this is Sango and Miroku. Guys this is Ayumi." she said gesturing to each of them.

"Nice to meet you." said Sango bowing.

"It is a pleasure to meet one of Kagome's friends." said Miroku also bowing.

"Like wise." said Ayumi bowing as well. "Well it was nice to meet you all, but I have to get going my dates gonna be here soon."

"Date? Is it the guy from our math class?" asked Kagome.

"Ya." said Ayumi blushing. "Well see ya." she said before running off.

"Bye!" yelled Kagome after her.

"Was that one of your friends from school Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Ya, Ayumi is really nice." said Kagome trying to not look at Inuyasha.

"Well then shall we split up?" asked Miroku taking Sango's hand.

"We'll meet up here in about an hour ok kagome." said Sango walking off with miroku.

"Wait you guys!?" yelled Kagome, but she was too late, Sango and Miroku were already off enjoying themselves.

Kagome sighed, then looked at Inuyasha who was sniffing the air.

"Hey Kagome, you hungry?" he asked still sniffing the air. Kagome just fell down anime style.

* * *

"What do you think Inuyasha?" asked Kagome taking a bite of her churo. 

"Not bad. What do you want to do next?" he asked stuffing the last bit of his churo into his mouth.

"Hey dude love the costume. You're a dog demon right?" asked a guy in a samurai costume. This had to be the fourth person to ask Inuyasha that and he was getting ticked.

"Yes that's exactly what he is." said Kagome smiling.

"Cool! You should so try out for the costume contest."

"No that's ok, bye" said Kagome grabbing Inuyasha's hand and walking off. Inuyasha blushed, but grabbed her hand tighter.

They were silent for a while, just walking around hand in hand , looking at the attractions.

"Het inuyasha?' asked Kagome

"Ya?"

"I was wonderi..." but Kagome was cut off by someone yelling her name.

"Kagome! Kagome you made it!" yelled Hojo running up to them.

"Oh no." said Kagome looking for a place to hide, too late.

"Kagome hi." said Hojo coming to a halt in front of her.

"Hi Hojo." she said giving him a fake smile.

"Kagome, I've been looking all over for you." he said grabbing her other hand, making Inuyasha very jealous.

"Why?" she asked letting go of Inuyasha's hand and trying to free her self from Hojo.

"Because you and I are basically going out right? So we should spend more time together." he said tightening his grip.

"Ow Hojo." said Kagome wincing in pain.

"Hey who do you think you are? Let go of Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, now he was mad. Holding Kagome's hand was one thing, but hurting her was asking for trouble.

"Inuyasha it's all right I can handle it." she said still trying to free herself, but Inuyasha wasn't listening. He came up to Hojo and grabbed him by the neck, growling. Hojo, scared out of his wits, let go of Kagome and grabbed Inuyasha's hand that had his neck.

"Listen Hobo, Kagome is my girl no one else's! So quit bugging her! And If I ever catch you touching her again I'll kill you!" with that he let go of Hojo. Hojo, with a look of fright, got up and ran away.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome was stunned, not from what he did, but from what he said.

"Kagome I'm sorry." said Inuyasha not looking at her. Kagome didn't say anything. "You look beautiful." he said blushing.

Kagome smiled then walked up to Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Inuyasha." she said smiling. If it was possible Inuyasha's face turned redder. "Come on I hear music." said Kagome grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the sound of the music.

Both of them had only one thought running through their heads. 'My girl'

* * *

It was dark out, but Pacciri didn't know it. She was sitting in the same spot that Seshomaru had left her in. 

"Girl! Girl what have you done!" yelled Jaken. He was holding onto aut-un's rains, with Rin walking beside them, holding something.

"What are you talking about?" asked Pacciri not looking at them.

"Rin show her! Show her what she has done to lord Seshomaru!" yelled Jaken jumping up and down.

Rin walked up to Pacciri with a very pissed silver blue cat in Seshomaru's clothing, with a crescent moon on it's forehead and demon marking's on it's cheeks and paws. (A/n: I have a pic of this e-mail me if you would like it.)

"O what I did to Seshomaru. Well if your blind then I shall tell you, I turned him into a cat." she said still not looking at them.

"Turn him back!" yelled Jaken still jumping up and down.

"I can't." said Pacciri standing.

"Why can't you?" asked Rin petting Seshomaru making him purr.

"Because I am not strong enough to break the spell. The only one who is, is my mother, but she is still trapped thanks to Naraku. That is why I need Seshomaru's help. He's the only one who can break the spell my mother is bound to." she said her expression not changing.

"If we help you, will your mother turn lord Seshomaru back?" asked Rin

"Of course."

"Alright then come with us." said Rin "we've made camp a little ways from here." Rin then turned around and started walking off in the direction of the camp. Pacciri followed, along with Jaken who looked very pissed and tired from his jumping.

* * *

"Watch out there's a log ." said Rin. They were almost to the camp and Pacciri was lagging behind. 

"Where? Young girl? Youn... wah!" Pacciri fell over the log.

"Miss Pacciri are you alright?" asked Rin running up to her. She let go of Seshomaru and helped her up.

"Girl how could you have not seen the log? Are you blind?" asked Jaken.

"Actually I am." said Pacciri brushing herself off.

"Really? Then how did you know we were at the river?" asked Rin.

"I can see your souls. I can also read them. It's a curse Naraku set upon me."

"Our souls? Are they all different?" asked Rin

"Yes they are, but I will tell you more later. It's not safe here." said Pacciri starting to walk ahead, and tripping over a fallen tree branch.

"You should ride on aut-un. This way you won't fall anymore, there's lots of logs and fallen branches ahead." said Rin picking Seshomaru back up.

"That is very kind of you young girl." said Pacciri walking up to aut-un. Aut-un bent down for her and she got on him.

"My name is Rin, miss Pacciri, and he is Jaken." said Rin smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Rin and Jaken. Please just call me Pacciri."

"Ok, come on Aut-un." said Rin leading the group.

* * *

"I wonder if Kagome and Inuyasha are having a good time." said Sango. Her and Miroku were having a wonderful time. Kagome had given them some money so they could get something to eat and play a game or too. Miroku had won Sango a pink bunny that she was now holding onto tightly. 

"I bet you their having a splendid time my dear." said Miroku groping Sango's ass.

Sango sighed. "Houshi, must you do that in public?" she asked trying to get her anger under control.

"But you told me you liked it, remember that night..."

SMACK!!

"You don't' need to tell the hole world." said Sango walking off. MIroku sighed, then followed her holding his red cheek.

"What were you telling Inuyasha to do before we left?" she asked, they had decided to sit under a cherry tree to rest for a moment.

Miroku chuckled "I only told him to say three little words that would make Kagome happy."

"And what would that be?" she asked playing with the rabbits ears.

"I told him to say 'you look beautiful'."

"Knowing Inuyasha he'll do everything possible to avoid saying it."

"To say what?" asked Inuyasha. Him and Kagome were looking at them, Kagome smiling and Inuyasha scowling.

"Nothing" they both said standing up.

"You guys almost ready to go?" asked Kagome "it's getting late."

"Yes were ready." said Miroku.

The group started heading back, this time much more cheerful. Inuyasha and Kagome still had one thing running through there minds. 'My girl'

* * *

The group had finally gotten back to Kagome's house. After a good time talking and hanging out in Kagome's room, Sango and miroku left along with Shippo and Kilala, back to their own time. Inuyasha however was sitting high up in the sacred tree while Kagome took a shower. 

'Why did I let my instinct over come me like that?' he thought. 'I shouldn't have said that. Now she's gonna be asking me questions. She probably doesn't even feel the same back. I don't blame her I am a dirty half breed.'

'What about Kikyo?'

'What about her?'

'You still love her don't you?'

'No I don't. I used to love her, but she's a memory now.'

'Then you love Kagome,'

'I guess'

'No guesses. You can't guess about love, you either do or you don't.'

'I do. There ya happy I love her.'

'Kagome should know.'

'No she doesn't even like me like that.'

'How do you know?'

'I just do.'

'No you don't, you haven't asked her.'

'So'

'So she could love you back'

'I wish'

'Ask her'

'No I can't'

'Ask her now, this is your chance.'

Inuyasha had his eyes closed, but he could smell Kagome's scent beneath the tree. How he loved her scent. So sweet, it made him melt. He was enjoying her scent so much that he didn't hear her calling him.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome for the third time. Getting annoyed. She said the one thing that could pull him out of his trance. "Sit boy."

Wham! Inuyasha fell from the tree getting a face full of dirt.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled now very pissed.

"I called your name like three times ..." Kagome was cut off by someone yelling her name.

"Kagome!" came the voice for the shrine stairs. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"Kagome!" yelled Hojo now closer.

"Inuyasha you gotta hide me." said Kagome looking around for somewhere to hide. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. With one quick jump they were in the sacred tree. Just in time too, Hojo had just made it up the stairs. He looked around and then knocked on the door to the house.

Kagome could hear Inuyasha growling and looked up at him. He was giving Hojo a death glare. Kagome sighed and sat on the branch.

"Why are you sitting?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Knowing Hojo he won't leave for awhile, so I guess I'm stuck here." she said crossing her arms. She was in jeans and a t-shirt, but her hair was still wet from her shower.

"Here." said Inuyasha dropping his haori on her head.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"It's gonna get colder." he said leaning against the base of the tree.

"Oh thanks." she said pulling the haori over her shoulders.

They were silent for a long while. Kagome looking at her house and Inuyasha looking at her. Finally Inuyasha closed his eyes. Kagome's scent was just too calming, he couldn't fight it. Kagome was still staring at her house. She didn't have a watch so she couldn't tell what time it was. She was actually starting to get tired.

'Why is he still here? I wish he would just take a hint.' she sighed and looked over at Inuyasha. He looked like he was asleep.

'Of course he can sleep up here. Wow he looks so peaceful.' she thought. Carefully she scooted closer to him. Being very careful as to not wake him, she maneuvered herself so that she could pet his ears. All of a sudden he started purring.

'He purrs?' thought Kagome. Reluctantly she stopped but Inuyasha's hand grabbed her wrist.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked not opening his eyes.

"Sorry I thought you were asleep." she said but was caught off guard when he pulled her into his lap.

"Do it again." he said looking at her.

"Why I thought you hated it when I touched your ears." she said looking at him questionably.

"I lied." he said closing his eyes. His arms were wrapped around her waste making Kagome blush a little.

"Please?" he asked moving his head closer toward her.

Kagome smiled and started petting his ears again. Almost instantly he started purring.

* * *

so ya that took longer than expected to get up. weve had a lot of snow and power outages and a really bad ice storm. so please forgive me. school is also taking a lot of my time so ch 3 won't be out for awhile, but i will work on it i promise!!! R&R please!!! arigato!! 


End file.
